A Secret kiss between Myself and I
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Another possible fail attempt at Aqua and Zack I could make more chapters if people really want it but Doubt it. Summary inside! Rated T hopefully it'll stay that way


**Aqua and Zack are at a random school. Zack is being buff Aqua is being very OOC so is Zack actually. . . Maybe I swapped their personalities but whatever my story.  
>My 2nd attempt and Since I deleted the other I claim First attempt.<strong>

**May I also add I have never ever ever Played BBS I just read the wikia and watched a scene involving the two and I was all Awwwww. (I'm so proud I'm a guy and have these moments XP)**

**I'll explain more at the end**

**Square Enix's Characters nothing is mine except the Idea unless i stole it by accident.**

The training room was vibrant with noise clanking form the weights puffing from students, One boy with black hair did his routine workout squatting then push-ups then sit-ups.

A girl with Blue hair was sitting up against the wall rather awkwardly her cheek sitting upon her own shoulder eyes closed murmuring small words in her peaceful slumber.

The boy walked up to the girl and sighed "Why does Aqua always wait for me to workout I'd prefer if she went home and slept. . .huh What am I going to do with you?"

Aqua started to squirm a bit she smiled and spoke parts of her dream aloud "Mmhmmm Zack, Ipfrr want -" most of it was nonsensical and understandable but still Zack smirked and flushed red he returned to his workout just in case she woke up.

Aqua felt a slight rocking sensation before waking she opened her eyes and tried gather her surroundings she realized she was being carried by someone, Aqua parted her eyes open a little still drowsy and gazed upon a well defined young man with beautiful blue eyes "Zacckkkk? Isss that yooouu?" Questioned Aqua somewhat slurring her words due to the sleep.

"Yeah Babe?" Zack jokingly replied with slight laughter in his voice.  
>"I had a nice dream about you. We kissed and we danced on the moon." Still tired Aqua blurted out anything as she was still tired, she talked a bit of nonsense to him about how monkeys live on the moon she then became tired again and fell asleep resting her head on his chest.<p>

"Ugh what the hell is this girl doing to me" Zack groaned and sighed mixing it into one.  
>He gave a slight scowl and looked at the beauty he was carrying home he studied her features closely trying to find something amiss on her but everything was perfection. He stared at her lips for a long time while still walking.<p>

He finally reached Aqua's apartment that was right across from his he opened the door with his key she had given him for his birthday/emergencies. He walked slowly through her clean apartment nothing amiss in her apartment either Zack thought also he realized this was the first time he had ever gone in her apartment, He found the bedroom quite easily and was surprised by what he found in her room.

Photos. Lots of them scattered across the ground and ones on the walls, on the table aswell all photos of a boy with short black hair. Immediately Zack grabbed a lock of hair checking the length of his and the photos. He didn't look closely at the photos thinking it to be some guy he didn't know he didn't care until he saw one photo he knew very well.

"Huh? I have this photo at home, it's when we graduated middle school." Zack smile beamed for once today he was ecstatic but he couldn't really show it since Aqua was still asleep in his arms. He placed the girl gently down on her bed and looked at the angelic grace she retained even in sleep.

Once again he found himself blushing and happily smiling he now looked at each photo closely and remembered each photo. He smiled more and more with each photo and memory that came he smiled and went to Aqua's side.

"I um I love you Aqua." With that word Zack placed a hand on her cheek and massaged it a bit then planted one small kiss on her lips. He was quite reluctant to leave but he knew he should he went home and washed his face 100 times over just to make sure it was all real.

Back at Aqua's

Aqua awoke slightly confused "Huh? How did I. . . Home? Zack must have? . . . . Zack!"

**Okay once again How did I go? Really I need R+R I'm not confident in my writing at all. . . Like at all.**

**The part with Zack and Aqua being carried home happened to me once actually. The girl I like came to the gym with me she fell asleep and i carried her home she actually woke up and said  
>we kissed and that Monkeys danced on the moon. I laughed at this.<strong>

**Ummmmm but yeah R+R would really be helpful for me. English/Literature is my favourite class, I'm in grade 11 so sorry if you don't like.**


End file.
